Speed of Sound
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Feliciano kehilangan pendengarannya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Namun ada yang lebih berharga daripada itu. Warning: GerIta, Spamano. Untuk crimson.wanderer, Happy Birthday!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Listening To: Speed of Sound - Coldplay.**

**Warning: GerIta, Spamano.**

**Dedicated for my dear bestfriend , makin tua ya nek!**

* * *

"Aku pulang..." Lovino membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mendapati ruang keluarga kosong. Ia lalu menuju dapur, kemudian duduk di meja makan. Di sana Feliciano sudah menunggu. "Kakak?" tanya Feliciano. Lovino mengangguk. "Bagaimana tadi di kantor?" tanya Feliciano. Lovino bangkit dan mengambil serbuk teh di laci di belakangnya. "Baik,"

"Apa Kak? Aku tidak lihat..." kata Feliciano.

Lovino tersentak. Namun Ia lalu ingat bahwa baru saja adiknya tertimpa musibah yang menyebabkannya kehilangan pendengaran, jadi adiknya berkomunikasi dengan melihat gerak bibir.

Lovino pun berpaling pada adiknya. "Semuanya berjalan baik, adikku." Feliciano pun tersenyum. "Maaf ya Kak... Gara-gara aku semuanya jadi begini..." kata Feliciano penuh rasa bersalah.

Lovino lalu mendekati adiknya dan memeluknya. Tanggul airmatanya sudah jebol, kini airmata mulai merembes diantara kelopak matanya yang sudah Ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Bukan... Ini bukan salahmu..." kata Lovino sambil terisak.

Sementara Feliciano, Ia hanya terdiam, tak dapat membalas karena tak dapat membaca gerak bibir Lovino.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayo main, Lovino!" teriak Feliciano yang sedang bermain bola sendirian dari tengah lapangan. "Tidak ah... Aku malas... Panas nih..." kata Lovino yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. "Huu... Pemalas!" kata Feliciano. "Terserahlah," kata Lovino. Ia lalu tiduran di atas bangku taman. Sesaat kemudian angin sepoi-sepoi membelai. Lovino pun mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

"HEAH!" Feliciano menendang bolanya sekuat tenaga. Sayang, bukannya masuk ke gawang, malah nyasar ke jalan. "Huh, payah!" Feliciano lalu berjalan menuju jalanan untuk mengambil bola tersebut.

Namun, Feliciano tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju menuju ke arahnya. "AWAS!" teriak seseorang dalam mobil itu. Feliciano hanya sempat menoleh, namun tak sempat menghindar. Terjadi tabrakan yang tak terelakkan. Mobil itu lalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

Mendengar ribut-ribut, Lovino terbangun. Ia melihat ada keributan di jalan. "Feliciano? Feliciano? Kau dimana?" tanya Lovino kebingungan. "Jangan-jangan..." Lovino langsung berlari menuju sumber keributan.

"Permisi... Permisi..." Lovino berusaha menembus keramaian.

Lalu Ia melihatnya.

Adiknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah kerumunan.

"FELICIANO!" teriak Lovino kaget. Ia lalu mengecek denyut nadi Feliciano. "Kosong... FELICIANO! KAU DENGAR ITU! FELICIANO!" sembari berteriak, airmata menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Kakak..." rintih Feliciano. "Feliciano!" Lovino menjerit kegirangan, lalu memeluk adiknya. "Feliciano? Kau luka? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Lovino. Feliciano hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa? Aku nggak dengar kakak ngomong apa..." kata Feliciano bingung. "Ada apa, Feliciano?" tanya Lovino. "Kenapa? Aku nggak bisa dengar apa-apa..." kata Feliciano. Lovino lalu memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Lovino berharap-harap cemas di depan pintu kamar Feliciano di rumah sakit. Kemudian Dokter pun keluar dari kamar Feliciano. "Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Lovino pada Dokter. "Syukurlah tidak ada luka luar. Tapi tulang sanggurdinya patah," kata Dokter. "Masih bisa sembuh kan, Dok?" tanya Lovino cemas. "Tulang memang masih bisa sembuh, tapi..." Dokter menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Ada apa Dok?" tanya Lovino.

"Patahan tulang sanggurdinya merobek gendang telinga," kata Dokter pada akhirnya. "Jadi... Dokter mau mengatakan kalau..." "Ya. Aku sangat menyesal harus menjadi orang yang memberitahukan kau tentang ini, tapi, Feliciano sekarang sudah menjadi tuli."

Mata Lovino terasa kosong. Segala yang Ia lihat seolah hanyalah dimensi ruang dan waktu yang tak bermakna. Kecelakaan yang dialami adiknya telah merenggut sebuah bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Apa..." Lovino menerobos segala penghalang untuk dapat masuk ke kamar adiknya. Saat berhasil masuk, Ia merasa kebingungan.

Rasanya dunia seperti berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Seperti ada jurang besar diantara Ia dan adiknya, padahal nyatanya hanya berjarak 1 meter saja.

"Kakak? Ngapain berdiri di situ? Sini dong, sama Feli!" kata Feliciano riang.

Kaget melihat keceriaan adiknya, Lovino pun tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Segalanya kembali normal, tiada lagi jurang dimensi tanpa batas.

"Feliciano... Kau tidak apa? Mana yang sakit?" Lovino tetap saja menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut meskipun Ia tahu Feliciano tak akan bisa menjawab.

"Baik... Feliciano sudah tahu kok kalau aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi... Jadi aku membaca gerak bibir kakak..." jawab Feliciano secara mengejutkan.

Lovino hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan memeluk Feliciano. Ia lalu menatap Feliciano tepat di matanya.

"Maaf ya Feliciano, ini semua salahku.. Kalau aku tidak tidur, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu... Aku bodoh! Bodoh!" kata Lovino. Feliciano lalu menggeleng. "Tidak Kak, Kakak nggak salah kok..." Lovino hanya bisa tersedu dalam pelukan adiknya

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Feliciano, malam ini kita akan ke kantor polisi. Kita akan bertemu dengan polisi yang akan menyelidiki kecelakaan yang kau alami," kata Lovino. "Kak, aku sudah ikhlas kok... Tidak usah ke kantor polisi ya?" kata Feliciano sambil menggelendot di lengan kakaknya.

"Kamu mungkin sudah ikhlas, tapi aku belum," kata Lovino. "Kamu pantas mendapatkan keadilan. Ini yang harus kita perjuangkan."

Lovino berhenti dan mengelus wajah adiknya.

"Cuma ini yang bisa kakak berikan untuk kamu..."

* * *

"Selamat malam. Dengan siapa?" tanya polisi di pintu gerbang. "Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas." Polisi itu pun langsung membuka buku tamunya. "Ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Lovino lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama yang Ia dapatkan sehari yang lalu. "Sersan Ludwig Beilschmidt." Polisi itu lalu mencari nama Ludwig di jadwal pertemuan. "Mari, silakan masuk." Polisi tersebut membukakan pintu gerbang. Feliciano dan Lovino pun masuk.

"Wah, ternyata kantor polisi itu keren ya!" kata Feliciano kagum. "Iya kan? Kubilang apa, kau harus datang ke kantor polisi!" kata Lovino sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang berpostur tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berambut pirang itu bertanya pada Lovino dan Feliciano. "Ya... Kami mencari Sersan Ludwig Beischmidt," jawab Lovino. "Oh, kebetulan sekali. Perkenalkan, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Mari masuk," kata pria pirang yang ternyata adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt itu sambil membimbing Lovino dan Feliciano ke dalam ruang interogasi.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas apa yang Anda alami," kata Ludwig. "Apakah ada saksi lain saat itu?" tanya Ludwig. "Aku, aku tidak tahu... Aku tertidur saat itu..." kata Lovino. Ludwig lalu mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Feliciano?" tanya Ludwig. "Maaf... Tapi aku tak lihat apa-apa selain pengemudinya... Ia berkulit cokelat, itu saja..." jawab Feliciano.

"Ini semua salahku.. Karena aku tertidur... Ah!" umpat Lovino sambil memukul meja. "Hei. Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan salahmu," kata Ludwig.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang interogasi. Seorang polisi hispanik, berusia kira-kira pertengahan 20-an.

"Oh, maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau ruang ini sedang dipakai! Maaf..." kata polisi itu. Polisi itu hampir saja menutup pintu ketika Lovino membuka mulut.

"Antonio!"

Polisi itu pun menoleh ke arah Lovino. Wajahnya pun berubah cerah. "Lovino! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Antonio. "Masuklah, akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi." Antonio lalu masuk dalam ruang interogasi dan duduk di hadapan Lovino. Lovino lalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Feliciano.

"Astaga! Lalu bagaimana dengan Feliciano? Ia benar-benar menjadi tuli?" tanya Antonio. Lovino mengangguk pahit. "Turut berduka cita..." kata Antonio. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Lovino sambil tersenyum.

"Tampaknya aku kelewatan sesuatu di sini," kata Ludwig sambil tersenyum simpul. "Oh iya, Lovino adalah pacarku, dan Feliciano adalah adiknya!" kata Antonio dengan bangga. Wajah Lovino sudah memerah karena malu.

"Oh, aku mengerti," kata Ludwig, "sepertinya malam ini kita sudahi saja. Segala kemajuan dalam kasus ini akan kami kabari." Lovino lalu mengangguk. "Boleh kupinjam toiletnya?" tanya Lovino. "Silakan. Antonio, tolong antarkan Lovino," kata Ludwig. Tinggallah Feliciano dan Ludwig di ruang interogasi.

Feliciano memain-mainkan jarinya sambil menggumamkan lagu-lagu riang. Sungguh tidak logis, pikir Ludwig. Bukankah harusnya kecelakaan itu menghancurkan hidupnya? Kecelakaan yang harusnya merenggut senyuman dari bibirnya, malah menghiasi wajahnya dengan sinar kebahagiaan?

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali," kata Ludwig. "Memangnya kenapa harus sedih?" tanya Feliciano dengan polos. "Setelah terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkanmu cacat untuk selamanya, bukankah harusnya itu mengubahmu?" tanya Ludwig keheranan. Feliciano hanya tersenyum. "Bukanlah suatu perubahan kecuali menjadi lebih baik. Lagipula, aku tak pernah tahu maksud Tuhan, jadi yang terbaik bagiku, seorang hamba, hanyalah menjalankan perintah Tuannya."

Feliciano lalu mendesau. "Lagipula, aku menjadi kuat seperti ini juga untuk Kakak... Kalau aku sedih, bisa-bisa nanti kakak sedih, stress, lalu jatuh sakit... Aku nggak mau seperti itu... Biarlah aku saja yang menderita..." Feliciano tersenyum pahit.

* * *

Ludwig menatap netra Feliciano. Netra Ludwig, yang telah melihat banyak penderitaan dan kematian, tak membuat hatinya lebih baik. Sementara netra Feliciano, begitu rapuh, tak mampu menghadapi penderitaan dunia, namun hatinya seperti mutiara, yang telah melalui berbagai macam kesakitan, namun akhirnya membuahkan sesuatu yang indah, mengkilap tiada tara.

Ludwig menyadarinya.

Ya, Ludwig menyadarinya.

Bibit-bibit cinta sudah tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Lovino dan Antonio sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Lovino lalu mengajak Feliciano untuk pulang.

* * *

Setelah itu, mereka berempat semakin akrab. Hubungan percintaan antara Antonio dan Lovino pun semakin erat, Ludwig dan Feliciano pun tampaknya sudah siap membuka lembaran baru. Kasus tabrak lari yang dialami Feliciano pun ditutup, mengingat nihilnya saksi dan Feliciano juga Lovino sudah mengikhlaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hei, Antonio!" sapa rekan-rekan sekerjanya pada suatu hari yang cerah. "Halo..." balas Antonio. "Selamat ulang tahun ya!" kata rekan-rekan sekerja Antonio. Antonio hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menghampiri meja Ludwig.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya! Jangan lupa traktir aku, Feliciano, dan Lovino!" kata Ludwig senang. "Ludwig... Aku ingin bicara padamu..." kata Antonio. "Baiklah... Di sini?" tanya Ludwig. "Tidak, di tempat lain saja," jawab Antonio.

* * *

"Feliciano dan Lovino sampai di kantor polisi. Mereka membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk Antonio. Saat berjalan di lorong, mereka berpapasan dengan Ludwig. "Ludwig! Mana Antonio?" tanya Lovino. "Aku... Aku tidak tahu..." kata Ludwig canggung.

Ludwig ingin melanjutkan jalannya ketika Feliciano menahan tangannya. "Kau bohong kan, Ludwig? Kau tahu dimana Antonio berada, ya kan? Kau juga tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?" tanya Feliciano. Akhirnya Ludwig menyerah. "Aku memang tahu, tapi kita harus bergegas."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Antonio?" tanya Ludwig. "Kau ingat kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa Feliciano?" tanya Antonio. Ludwig pun mengangguk.

"Aku pelakunya..."

Ludwig terkejut. "Apa?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan diri?" tanya Ludwig. "Saat itu... Saat itu aku sedang mabuk! Aku mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh ketika tiba-tiba Feliciano muncul! Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, akhirnya aku lari..." jawab Antonio.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ludwig.

"Aku ingin bunuh diri saja."

"Apa? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Lovino?" tanya Ludwig.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! Mereka akan tetap melanjutkan hidup mereka seperti orang biasa, dan melupakan aku!" kata Antonio frustasi.

Antonio lalu tersenyum. "Kau tahu dimana untuk menemukanku," kata Antonio sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Di sini."

Sebuah rel kereta biasa, sudah agak tua dan berkarat. Palang kereta sudah ditutup, sehingga Lovino, Feliciano, dan Ludwig tak dapat menerobos.

"ITU ANTONIO!"

Lovino menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri di atas rel kereta, dipenuhi berbagai emosi; senang, sedih, putus asa, dan pasrah.

"ANTONIO! MENYINGKIR DARI SITU!" teriak Lovino. Antonio menggeleng. Dari jauh sudah terlihat sebuah kereta. Lovino berlari menuju Antonio, namun Ludwig mencegahnya. "Ludwig! Apa-apaan..." "RELAKAN DIA!" teriak Ludwig memecah keheningan, dan membuat keheningan lainnya.

"Relakan dia, Lovino. Ini adalah keputusannya."

Lovino lalu terdiam dan mengangguk.

Kereta itu semakin mendekat.

Antonio tersenyum pada Lovino.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, LOVINO!"

Kemudian teriakan Antonio pun ditelan oleh raungan mesin uap kereta api.

Lovino merasakan lututnya lemas. Ia lalu ambruk.

Feliciano lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"Kecepatan cahaya terlalu cepat untuk manusia. Kecepatan suara lebih lambat, membiarkan kita berpikir sejenak, tentang apa yang telah kita lalui, apa yang telah kita lakukan, pejamkan matamu, dengarkan. Karena terkadang petunjuk datang dari ketukan yang sangat lembut."

Sebuah ironi bahwa yang mengatakan hal itu adalah seorang yang tuli. Tapi Lovino tetap melakukannya. Memejamkan matanya, dan berpikir. Segala hal yang telah Ia lalui dengan Antonio, kisah cinta mereka, semuanya.

Kini Lovino mengerti.

Ia lalu membuka matanya lagi.

Segalanya terlihat jelas.

Ia lalu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Duduklah," ajak Lovino. Ludwig dan Feliciano pun duduk.

Lovino pun tersenyum pada Ludwig dan Feliciano.

"Dengarkanlah. Bukan dengan telingamu, tapi dengan hatimu."


End file.
